


Frozen

by BuckytheDucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is not amused, Clint's kinda an idiot, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckytheDucky/pseuds/BuckytheDucky
Summary: It's a normal December day. Everyone's enjoying being home without villains to fight. Though none of them think their day could get any better, Clint proves them wrong.





	

It's a typical day in the tower, its inhabitants enjoying the warmth inside as snow falls past the windows. Throngs of people make their way through the cold December air hundreds of feet below; cars stop and go on the streets, the sounds of traffic going unheard on the 84th floor. Grey clouds cover the sky, promise more flurries.

 

Steve places a mug on the coffee table then heads for his favourite armchair by the window. Though the sun is obscured, enough light filters through the glass that he has no issues seeing the pages of his book. Natasha smiles slightly, just a subtle quirk of her lips, and takes a dainty sip of the hot chocolate Steve gave her. The two don't speak as they do their own things; soft carols pipe through the air, interspersed with the quiet _tap-tap-tap_ s of Natash's fingers against the screen of her tablet. He's pretty sure she's playing _Candy Smash_  or whatever the colourful game is called, but she'll deny it if asked.

 

Steve isn't sure where Thor is, but he knows Bruce is most likely in his lab doing... well, something involving atoms and physics. Tony's either in a board meeting or creating miracles in his workshop; Sam's on a lunch date with a woman he met at a tour of a children's hospital. Clint and Bucky _were_ down at the range, though, knowing those two, whether or not they're still there is anyone's guess. Steve, however, is too content to care much about the lack of certainty. 

 

The peace of the morning is suddenly broken by loud beeping coming from his phone.

 

**From: Tony** _quick come outside bring a camera and anyone in your vicinity_  
**From: Tony** _summer patio_  
**From: Tony** _hurry_  
**From: Tony** _CAMERA_

__________________  
_

 

Tony glances at You and smiles. "Yeah, right there. Thanks, buddy. DUM-E - no, you crazy bot, who _taught_ you that? _Don't_  try to juggle blender cups. I'm blaming Clint. It's always his fault."

 

"Actually, sir, I believe it was Sergeant Barnes who taught DUM-E that particular trick."

 

"Of course it was Terminator. DUM - DUM-E, stop, you're gonna make a mess." The cups clatter to the floor, sending splashes of vivid green smoothie across the concrete. "Like that. No, leave it. I'll get it later. Or something to that effect."

 

With a sigh, Tony turns back to the armour, shoves a screwdriver between his teeth (ignoring the taste of motor oil that floods his tongue), and gets to work fixing the wiring. JARVIS helpfully cranks up the volume on the music, and Tony lets himself get lost in the work and ear-shattering wail of guitars. 

 

How long he's in the zone is indeterminable, but, as per usual, he's interrupted. Silence rings through the workshop suddenly, and Tony shakes his head to get rid of the uncomfortable buzzing in his ears.

 

"J?"

 

"I believe there is something you should see on the patio, sir."

 

He cocks an eyebrow at amusement in JARVIS's voice. "What exactly is it?"

 

"I assure you that there is nothing life- or world-threatening."

 

"Right."

 

"Sir, a coat and gloves would be advisable."

 

Once he's bundled up, Tony steps into the elevator for the ride up two floors. He's barely out the doors onto the patio where the teams spends many warm nights (when they're not saving the Earth and its citizens), when he stops immediately. He can no longer feel even the cold wind over the shock at what he sees. A laugh bubbles up in him, overwhelms him, comes out loud and verging on hysterical. His fingers are unsteady as he struggles to type out a coherent message.

 

**To: Steve** _quick come outside bring a camera and anyone in your vicinity_  
**To: Steve** _summer patio_  
**To: Steve** _hurry_  
**To: Steve** _CAMERA_

___________________

 

Even Natasha can't stop her laughter when she and Steve step out onto the patio, wrapped in thick coats and warm gloves. Steve glances at her face, red with mirth and breathlessness, and his own chuckling grows in volume. His gaze switches back to Tony who's literally rolling in the snow while cackling madly, then to the two figures sitting three feet away.

 

Clint glares at all of them, but the effect is ruined by the fact his tongue is frozen to Bucky's left arm. The metal clouds up with each exhale; Clint pulls away, struggling in vain to separate his tongue from the prosthetic limb. A shrill yelp flies on the wind when the pain gets to be too much. Bucky sighs, frustrated and annoyed, and flicks Clint's forehead with his free hand.

 

"Stop it, you dumb shit."

 

"I'm not a dumb shit," retorts Clint angrily, though it's muffled and sounds more like _I nah duh thit._

 

"You got your damn tongue _stuck_  to my arm. You're trying to get it unstuck, _knowing_  it hurts like Hell to rip wet flesh from metal. Yeah, you're a dumb shit."

 

Steve finally manages to swallow down his laughter. "Uh, JARVIS? Any tips on getting a tongue unfrozen to metal?"

 

TWenty minutes later, Clint and Bucky are separated, and Bucky's expression is daring someone to make a comment about what they just witnessed. Thankfully, Tony is already gone by this point, having laughed himself into hiccups. Natasha rolls her eyes at the archer, smacks him gently on the back of his head, and disappears into the warm indoors. Clint's going cross-eyed trying to see the damage done to his tongue.

 

"Do I want to know how this happened?" asks Steve, and his best friend shoots him an icy glare.

 

"Shut up, Steve. This _never_  happened."

 

Steve's laughter follows Bucky and Clint inside. 


End file.
